


Who We've Grown to Be

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: Theo and Hermione are about to start a new journey in their marriage. Theo is certainly excited, but he is also filled with doubts and fears. He isn't the only one who has a past that they aren't necessarily proud of.





	Who We've Grown to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for Hermione's Personal Library Drabble Writing Elimination Challenge 2019 hosted by Hermione's Haven. I had to pair Hermione with Theo. The drabble was inspired by the quote, "It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be.” - J. K. Rowling. Hope you enjoy!

Theo finished his Firewhisky and bid the boys goodnight. He chuckled to himself looking around the table. The young boy he used to be wouldn’t have been surprised to see Malfoy sitting at the table, but he never would have believed that he willingly spent time with The Chosen One and Weasel King. He definitely wouldn’t have believed he’d be married to The Brightest Witch of Her Age. He was thankful for the way his life had changed.

Theo arrived home by Floo and found Hermione sitting quietly on the couch. “Hello love, did you have a good day? The boys send their love. Have you been in to visit Weasley at work lately? He was telling us about the new products that they are working on, but can’t seem to get quite right. They could probably use your help,” he rambled as he kissed her head and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass and fill it with water. He drank as he walked back into the sitting room to find that Hermione hadn’t moved or said anything in response.

“Are you all right, love?” he asked as he glanced around to see what she had brought home to work on tonight.

“What are all those white sticks?” he inquired as he looked down at the coffee table.

Hermione shook her head appearing to try and clear it. She looked up at Theo and gave him a hesitant smile. “Those are pregnancy tests, Theo.” 

He reached down, picked one up and examined the two little lines on the stick. “Pregnancy tests? Isn’t there a spell for that?”

Hermione nodded slowly, “Yes, most witches would probably use the spell, but a Muggleborn witch might not believe the results and then run to the nearest store to find a muggle pregnancy test just to be sure.”

Counting all the sticks lying on the table, Theo snorted, “Looks like someone needed seven muggle pregnancy tests to really…” He froze and looked back at Hermione with a questioning look. He opened his mouth, but the words didn’t come out.

Hermione’s eyes shone with unshed tears as she nodded, “Surprise.” 

Theo pulled her into an embrace and shouted for joy. “I’m going to be a dad!”

******************************************************************************************  
Two weeks had passed since Theo and Hermione had learned they were going to be parents. The days since had been filled with a mixture of emotions for Theo. 

Some days Theo found himself ecstatic that he was going to become a father. Some days he was terrified.

Some days he looked forward to watching his child come into the world. Some days he was filled with worry of all that could go wrong. 

Some days he couldn’t wait to hear their first words and watch them take their first steps. Some days he was filled with doubt whether he could properly hold a baby or change a nappy.

Some days he dreamt about the amazing witch or wizard they would become. Some days had nightmares of being a father like his own.

Theo spent most nights of the past two weeks pacing in his study after Hermione had fallen asleep. He didn’t want her to know that worry and anxiety had been eating him up. Of course he was happy to be starting a family with her. He felt so lucky that his child would have parts of Hermione in them. He was not so thrilled that there would parts of him in them.

How was he supposed to be a good father when the example he had was everything he wanted to avoid? How do you explain your dark past and disgusting mistakes to your child who loves and looks up to you?

******************************************************************************************  
Draco Malfoy watched his friend Theo Nott stare blankly at his glass of Firewhisky. Malfoy swirled his glass and then finished the drink in one gulp.“I’m going to assume that since you came to the Manor to see me, you have something you wanted to discuss,” he drawled.

Theo sighed and looked up at his friend, “Are you worried about Scorpius finding out about your past?” 

Malfoy responded by getting up and refilling his drink. When he sat down again he asked, “What makes you ask that?”

Theo leaned his head onto the back of the chair and closed his eyes. “Hermione is pregnant.”

“Ahhh,” Malfoy nodded. 

“I’m thrilled, but I’m also terrified for when he or she finds out that their father wasn’t exactly on the light side of the war.”

Malfoy laughed. “When I found out Ginny was pregnant with Scorpius, I didn’t leave my study for a week. All I could think about was how I would be a terrible father and how to tell my kid that their father was a Death Eater. I have not researched anything as much as I did that week trying to find a way to remove The Dark Mark.” He rolled up his sleeve and gestured to it, “And look it’s still here.”

“What helped you move past your fears?”  
“Ginny forced me to attend our weekly dinner and your wife found me hiding in a corner. She could tell something was wrong so she pushed and pushed until she got me talking,” he smiled. “She said to me, ‘Draco Malfoy, it doesn’t matter who you used to be or what you did in the past. It matters who you are now. You went through all of that hell to make you into this person. Besides, you know if I thought you were anything like who you used to be I wouldn’t let you near Ginny,” 

Theo laughed, “That sounds like my wife.” He shrugged, “but what do we tell our kids?”

“I figure we tell them the truth. We tell them that we aren’t perfect. We’ve made mistakes, but that we learned from them. We tell them we aren’t proud of our pasts, but we are proud of who we’ve grown to be.”

Theo nodded in response to his friend.


End file.
